When Luna Dreams
by Lira Veralily
Summary: Luna dozes during Divination. Written for Inkfire's "Rewrite" fic challenge. Based on the children's book "When Cats Dream" by Dav Pilkey.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Disclaimer: This applies to the whole story. Any recognizable Harry Potter characters, objects, events, places, scenes, quotes, et cetera do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling and her associates. The story premise and the usage of some of the words presented belong to Dav Pilkey, author of the children's book ****When Cats Dream****. I am not making any profit through this piece and no trademark or copyright violation is intended. This story was made purely for the sake of my own amusement.**

**Summary:** Luna dozes off during Divination. Written for Inkfire's "Rewrite" fic challenge. Based on the children's book "When Cats Dream" by Dav Pilkey.

A/N: Challenge #49 on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum.

Inkfire's "Rewrite" challenge: _Your challenge theme for the next two weeks will be: rewriting! I want you to pick a specific element or a storyline from either a myth, a tale or any piece of literary work, and use it within a Harry Potter story. You may find inspiration within Catherine's "Literary and Historical Connections in Harry Potter" thread, but also do something utterly different that had nothing to do with JKR's universe to begin with! Word count must be a multiple of 100. Set the Muses loose, people! ;)_

I was going through the bookshelf in my living room and came across the children's book When Cats Dream by Dav Pilkey. It captured my interest because I couldn't remember reading it as a kid. I read the book through and instantly fell in love with it because the story had such an ethereal feel to it. Since I had been looking in that bookshelf for a story I could rewrite, I thought, why not change it a bit and make it Luna Lovegood? I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chapter One is exactly 200 words.

* * *

><p>"<em>The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." <em>– Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

When Luna was awake, the entire world was the same.

There were always the same cold stone corridors to wander. There was always a pair of shoes absent from her feet. And there was always a lonely table by the window to sit at in class.

She gazed sadly at the deep red curtains covering the windows in the classroom, wishing for them to be open, not paying any mind to Professor Trelawney's inaccurate ramblings about the different herbs and spices to use in tea leaf reading. Her head felt fuzzy and vaguely made a note to make a new Butterbeer cork necklace to keep the Wrackspurts out better; they were currently encouraging sleep to come.

Resting her chin upon one hand with a small sigh, she let her heavy eyes close.

She reopened them a few seconds later. Everything had begun to change. The red drapes covering the lamps became a feathery blue, and the curtains pushed open the concealed windows to let the breeze take the heavy fabric far away.

The world was growing much deeper in her eyes and all the noises from the other students were muted.

She smiled.

Nothing was the same when Luna dreamt.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think so far? I'll be posting a chapter every other day for the next couple of weeks.

~Lira Veralily


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Up sooner than expected.

Chapter Two is exactly 200 words.

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember happiness is a way of travel, not a destination.<em>" – Roy Goodman

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Night had taken hold swiftly. The moonbeams drew in through the window, whispering around Luna's form.

_Swish, swish…_

They tangled in her long hair and robes playfully, with loving ease. She allowed their glow to lift her up and through the window, spinning and twirling airborne across the fields of silver grass and starlight dew.

The Black Lake was now an ocean, and Luna could dive in. The moonbeams released her lithe body with her gratitude and she plunged into the cushioned warmth of crystal water, sinking willfully.

She glided languidly with the Giant Squid along the violet seabed for a modest while, admiring the urban of creatures that populated the beguiling depths. She noticed that a family of plimpies had been following her for a time; she rolled her socks down and offered them to the thrilled critters before continuing on her merry way. It didn't matter that she had just left her socks to the sea; she was waiting for her friends to find her.

Soon enough she was found by merpeople. Luna graciously accepted their offer to be taken to their castle of coral and clouds. The journey was graceful and made quick by the merpeople's swiftness.

* * *

><p>AN: Please read and review!

~Lira Veralily


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I lost my writing mood because of a family crisis that arose. Be patient with me. I haven't written anything in weeks so it may take some time to regain my vigor.

Chapter Three is exactly 200 words.

* * *

><p>"<em>Every exit is an entrance somewhere else.<em>" – Tom Stoppard

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Someone had left the portal of the castle ajar, and no creature was afraid to enter. Luna bid farewell to the merpeople and bound through the opening, landing lithely upon warmed cobbles.

The looming dragon guarding the towers of glittering treasures was asleep.

_Snoring, snoring, snoring..._

Nifflers crept out to greet her arrival; they tittered about her curiously before beginning their celebratory dance among the glimmering gems.

She joined freely, her dreamy mirth spun in cascades of tangled gold hair. She twirled with them, giggling whenever the Nifflers brushed past her, their fur tickling her sides.

The Nifflers soon scattered to search through the heaps of treasure.

She notices one little creature climbing atop the slumbering dragon's scaly cranium. A regal crown adorned its head, and the Niffler bowed to her before it began to do merry acrobatics.

Both she and her friends were so enthralled by the performer that they don't notice the dragon waking until it was too late.

It reared its humongous head, snorting in surprise. Luna cried out, horrified as the Niffler lost its balance and started the long tumble to the stone floor.

A giant clawed fist shot out, catching the tiny being moments before impact.

* * *

><p>AN: Please read and review!

~Lira Veralily


End file.
